


I Will Take Your Pleasure and Your Pain [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex Magic, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like going mad, or dying, or both.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by entanglednow]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Take Your Pleasure and Your Pain [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Will Take Your Pleasure And Your Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149372) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/pleasure%20pain.mp3) | **Size:** 17.2 MB | **Duration:** 18:39min

  
---|---


End file.
